Zakon Mata Nui
Zakon Mata Nui (ang. Order of Mata Nui, skr. OoMN) to czwarta znana wielka organizacja świata Bionicle (obok Bractwa Makuty, Mrocznych Łowców i Barraki). Zostało założone na rozkaz Wielkich Istot w krótkim czasie po założeniu Bractwa Makuty. Działa w tajemnicy i ma chronić Mata Nui przed zagrożeniami. *Zakon działa w ścisłej tajemnicy i niewielu wie o jego istnieniu: **Członkowie BoM "prawdopodobnie mają swoich szpiegów, ale o OoMN wiedzą bardzo mało"; **Vakama wie, że istnieje organizacja chroniąca Mata Nui, ale nie zna jej nazwy; **TSO wyznaczył nagrodę za "tajemniczego trzeciego zawodnika" który rywalizuje zarówno z DH, jak i z BoM i wysłał Łowcę Gatherera, aby zdobyć więcej informacji; **Przyjaciele Axonna - Toa Inika, Toa Nuva i Grupa Oporu dowiedzieli się od niego o Zakonie; **Mieszkańcy Artakhi wiedzą o Zakonie, mimo że Zakon nie wie, gdzie oni są. Działalność Przeszłe *Jednym z pierwszych zadań było wysłanie Umbry do pilnowania Maski Życia. Później w tym celu wysłali Brutakę i Axonna; *Po Wielkiej Dezorganizacji OoMN umieściło swego agenta w Metru Nui, aby uchronić je przed konsekwencjami w przyszłości; *Ok. 6.000 lat temu OoMN i Mata Nui wymazali pamięć z okresu 6 miesięcy wszystkim istotom jakie znajdowały się w okolicy Metru Nui i tylko starsi członkowie OoMN wiedzą dziś, co się wydarzyło - Matoranin Światła Takua został zamaskowany jako Ta-Matoran i umieszczony w Metru Nui. Zakon wymazał również wszystkie zapiski w kronikach i źródłach historycznych; *OoMN chciało wykorzystać rasę Ehleka do walki z Bractwem Makuty; *Kiedy Mata Nui zesłał fałszywą przepowiednię o tożsamości Toa w przyszłości, OoMN przekazało ją dalej i Makuta został oszukany w taki sposób, że Lhikan (którego próbował oszukać Makuta) wykonał zadanie prawidłowo; *Po Wielkim Kataklizmie OoMN zesłało swego członka do Metru Nui, aby pilnował zdarzeń. Został on jednak szybko zabity i OoMN nie zdecydowało się na wysłanie kolejnego agenta; *Po transformacji Toa Mata w Toa Nuva, Kanohi Nuva nagle się pojawiły na Mata Nui. GregF mówi, że "gdyby ktoś go pytał, to na pewno Zakon maczał w tym palce", ale nie wiemy, jak zesłał tam maski; *OoMN obserwuje Maskę Czasu, ale w przeciwieństwie do DH i BoM nie chce jej zabrać Toa Tahu czy Turadze Vakamie; *Zakon użył Włócznii Artakhi, żeby naprawić szkody wyrządzone podczas Wielkiego Kataklizmu; *Złapał Piraka i zabrał ich na przesłuchanie. Złapał także Karzahniego, który jest pod ochroną; *OoMN uratował Vezona z rąk Zyglaków i dołączył go do drużyny składającej się z Brutaki, Roodaki, Takadoxa, Carapara i Spiriaha. Mają zamiar przeprowadzić atak na Bractwo Makuty; *OoMN uratował Takanuvę od Robactwa Cienia i za pomocą Brutaki wysłał go na Karda Nui z misją wysłania wiadomości do Toa Nuva; *OoMN wysłało Botara i Trinumę na nieznaną wyspę, by dać Drużynie Brutaki nowe bronie. Brutaka i reszta dostała swe wyposażenie, ale wcześniej Botar zginął z ręki Icaraxa, a Trinuma uciekł do Zakonu, zostawiając bronie na wyspie; *Zakon rozmieścił po całym świecie swych agentów, by mogli się dowiedzieć, co się dzieje; Wojna *Wezwał Axonna na Daxię, aby przygotował się do wojny przeciwko Bractwu Makuty. *Wysłał wiadomość do Ancienta informując go, aby przekonał Cienia do współpracy z Zakonem lub go zabił. *Informuje Cienia, by zablokował Xię, aby zapobiec Vortixx od sprzedaży broni dla Bractwa Makuta. *Wysłał Axonna i Brutakę na Zakaz, by przekonać Nektanna do współpracy. *Wysłał Miserixa na poszukiwanie Teridaxa. *Wysłał Trinumę i Vezona, by znaleźli Destral, siedzibę Makuta. *Uniemożliwił Cieniowi plan zniszczenia Xia. *Wysłał Vezona, by się dowiedział, jak Destral znika i pojawia. *Wysłał Toa Hagah w poszukiwaniu Teridaxa, z Zaktanem działającym jako przewodnik. *Posłał Skakdi, aby zniszczyli armię Rahkshi na południowych wyspach. *Wysłał Axonna i Brutakę, aby zniszczyć miejsce, gdzie tworzeni są Makuta. *Nakazał Hydraxonowi uwolnić Barraki, by powstrzymały Bractwo. *Zainstalował urządzenie na Artidaksie, by zniszczyło hordę Visoraków. *Dał Serce Visoraków Toa Mahri, by przenieśli je na Artidax. *Zniszczył źródło zasilania Makuta, Energetyczne Protodermis. *Poinformował Tahu i Onuę o podejrzanych ruchach Rahkshi. Członkowie i słudzy Znani *Helryx *Axonn *Brutaka *"Nowy" Hydraxon, *Jerbraz *Johmak *Todbuk *Mazeka *Trinuma *Nieznany członek z czterema rękoma i rogami, posiada wielo-ostrzowy topór. *Nieznany członek z gatunku Botara *Dwaj nienazwani członkowie, którzy obsadzili materiał wybuchowy urządzenia na Artidax. *Nieznana skrzydlata członkini, która poinformowała Tahu o zgrupowaniu rahkshi i ich wyruszeniu na południe. *Spiun *Kubix *Gronitax *Buma *Haanar *Fluff *Zytaker *Streng *Organus Dawni członkowie *"Oryginalny" Hydraxon *Botar *Ancient *Agent, który był niedaleko Mahri Nui. On/Ona obecnie nie żyje; *Jeden z członków OoMN, który przybył na Mata Nui w Kanistrze Toa. Teridax nie znał jego powiązania z OoMN i zabił go. *Członek, który został zabity przez Karzahniego. Służący *Krakua *Mana Ko *Maxilos *Umbra *Kratana Dawni służący *Jeden Maxilos - został zdewastowany przez Barraki. Kategoria:Organizacje